No One But You
by Nagihiko4ever
Summary: Amu hasn't seen Nadeshiko in four years. Now on her first High School summer break will she be able to handle the surprises and events that come her way or will she break down and let the pain destroy her. And What's this secret that Nagihiko has?AmuXNagi
1. Summer Vaction!

**No One But You...**

**A/N:Hey this is my very first fan fiction! I'm really excited to share it with you guys. I just finished watching Shugo Chara Party! ( again) and I finished reading Shugo Chara Encore! (again…) I really just wanted to say that I think Amu and Nagihiko should be together. Because I dislike Rima and Nagihiko 10000000% ( when I use the word dislike It's a really bad thing even worse than hate)! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Amu hasn't seen Nadeshiko in four years. Now on her first high school summer break. Will she be able to handle the surprises and events that come her way or will she break down and let the pain destroy her. And What's this secret that Nagihiko has?**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara cause if I did Amu and Nagi would be a couple…I also don't own any of the songs "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin, "World So Cold" by Three Days Grace, "Bring Me Back To Life" by Evanescence, or "Numb" by Linkin Park. They all belong to whoever they belong to but it certainly isn't me…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Summer Vacation!<br>**

**(AMU'S POV)**

_It's been four years since I last saw Nadeshiko. I really miss her and I just can't keep myself from thinking about her. It is really hard especially with her twin brother Nagihiko always with me. Nagihiko is a good friend and all but I really miss Nadeshiko…_

It is the beginning of summer vacation and I am planning on spending as much time as I can with Tadase-Kun and the others. I really want to have a fun summer so that I can make memories with all my friends. Today is one of those days I get to be with all of my friends. We are planning on going to the movies today, and maybe afterwards we might go to a park and hang out. For this occasion I want to wear something that will make me look really pretty. Since I am not to confident with my looks I asked Miki my cousin if my clothes are ok. She wants to be a fashion designer and she studying in school for it. I used to ask Nadeshiko-chan but...

"Miki-chan? Are you sure my clothes aren't too…weird?" I spun around a few times so she could see everything. "Hmmm I like it…" I smiled wide! "Ahhh do you really?" I asked her. "Yes." she said. I was about to jump with joy. "But I don't love it…"

**(Normal POV)**

Amu did an anime fall as Miki walked over to Amu's closet "Ugh your such a jerk Miki-chan" Amu said getting up from her spot on the floor. "Is that any way to treat your wonderful cousin?" Miki asked while looking in Amu's closet for a new outfit. "Whatever" Amu said crossing her arms and flopping on her bed. "Gosh I need to take you shopping Amu." Miki said pulling out a pair of Amu's black skinny jeans. "Amu? Are these new?" Miki asked examining the jeans. "Yeah I haven't wore them yet." Amu said hanging upside down on her bed with her iPod in her hands. Amu flipped over and grabbed her iHome and placed her iPod on it. Soon music started blasting though the speakers. Miki turned to look at Amu and raised a brow. "What song is this?" Miki asked. "The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin" ( A/N: Looooove that song!) Amu said drawing in her sketch book. Amu had always been this way listening to rock music, wearing dark clothes… Amu was what most would call a punk and there was no way she would change. It was just who she was. Miki went back to looking in Amu's closet finding a red shirt with a broken melting heart. The heart had stitches here and there and a pair of bat wings on it. The shirt had words on it that said 'I live in a World so Cold and no matter how much you try to Bring Me Back To Life' In the front and on the back it said 'I still feel Numb' Miki laughed a bit trying to make sure Amu didn't hear but unfortunately she did.

"What's so funny?" Amu asked looking over to the shirt Miki was holding. Amu smiled at the shirt she had painted that plain red shirt that her mother bought along with other plain shirts all in different colors. "So what's it mean?" Miki asked looking at the shirt. "It's just some of my favorite songs from different bands written to show how I feel." Miki raised a brow. "Okay! Put this on!" Miki randomly jumped full of energy. Miki threw the clothes to Amu along with a black mini vest and some black and red checkered hightops with black soles. "Kay…" Amu said turning to the restroom. Miki pulled out some accessories that she had for Amu. Amu came out wearing the clothes and Miki gave her the accessories. Amu looked at all the accessories and smiled. There were fingerless see through gloves with a ribbon to tie on the wrist (A/N: gloves on profile). Four bracelets with some of her favorite bands on them. Black and red checkered belts one that fit snug on her waist while the other one slanted to the left of her hip along with chains that attached to her jeans . She had a Jack Skeleton necklace with a miniature Jack hanging off in the middle and some Jack Skeleton studded earrings. Last but not least her famous 'X' clip in her hair and a Jack Skeleton hair bow.

"You look so cute Amu-chan! But Just one more thing and your ready to go." Miki said happily. Miki picked up her make up kit and applied some mascara, eyeliner, black eye shadow, and some clear lip gloss. Amu looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked...well Punk and she liked it. "Thanks Miki-chan!" Amu said grabbing her cell phone, keys and her wallet. "No prob kiddo!" Miki called after Amu. Amu and Miki gave a peace sign to each other before Amu left out the door to begin her day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:So what did you think? I know Nagi isn't in this chapter but he will be in the next! I promise! Please let me know what you think!  
><strong>**Review! Please!**

**Nagihiko4ever**


	2. Amu and Nagi in the rain

No one but you…

Yo I'm back! Thanks for the awesome comments (mostly)! I'm so happy! Sorry for the long wait! I've been doing some serious gaming lately! Plus school started…

Summary: Amu hasn't seen Nadeshiko in four years. Now on her first high school summer break. Will she be able to handle the surprises and events that come her way or will she break down and let the pain destroy her. And What's this secret that Nagihiko has?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara…but I really wish I did…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Nagi and Amu in the rain<p>

(AMU'S POV)

As I was running out the door I heard my phone ring. Looking at the caller-id I saw that it was Kuukai. "Hey, what's up?" I asked when I opened my phone and put it to my ear. "Uh, hey Hinamori! I was just calling to let you know that I won't be able to come."

I heard a deep voice that could only be Kuukai's. "Oh okay but why did something happen?" I asked a little worried. "Well… Utau and I got a call from Yaya and Rima and they need us to help Kairi get out of his Samurai mood again." Kuukai said and sighed when he said again. "Oh do you need me to help? I can get ready and get the rope set up." I offered.

"Nah we got Tadase to come with us he should be good enough. The only thing is we couldn't get a hold of Fujisaki. Hey, look could you go and tell him for us, I just got word from Yaya that he's in the mountains again. You know what that means…" Kuukai said sounding like he was going to run over a lost cat if it got in his way.

I smiled, "Haha yea in that cause I'll see you two weeks tops alright? Oh please don't forget the bucket I don't want Tadase going all King *blank* again ok." I laughed remembering a certain memory that Kuukai hates to remember.

"Ugh do _not_ remind me! I still have nightmares about that!" Kuukai said with a small bit of aggravation. "Anyways! I gotta go we have the van and everything and I'll give you a call tomorrow?" I tried to hold back the laugher as I answered. "Hmmm hee-hee Ok talk to ya later" I said hanging up the phone. "Now to go see Nagi and see if he's ok." I said hopping on my skateboard and dashing off down the road.

When I got to His house I stopped and ran up to the door. I reached out my hands to ring the door bell. But the door opened! At first I thought I was going crazy because I'm pretty sure I didn't ring the doorbell. I was totally freaked out! How did the door open so easily! "um… Amu-chan are you okay?" I heard a deep but soothing voice say.

I looked up to its owner and discovered that it was Nagihiko. "Oh Nagi! It's only you! I was so…I- uh I…" I stammered. "You were so what?" Nagi smirked at me. "uh- um…uh…" Nagi's smile only got wider. "Um…Anyways! It seems that you and me are stuck for the next two weeks or so." I changed the subject quickly.

Nagi stared at me with a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean? What happened to the others? Are they ok?" Nagi asked his expression changing from one of confusion to one of worry. "No, no everything is fine! Kairi has just had another ninja moment and went up to the mountains again. No worries! Besides that Kuukai said that they all went and that he couldn't contact you. He told me to come check on you so here I am!" I said happily.

"Oh I see we'll then in that case I guess I won't be needing all of these desserts after all hehe." Nagi said winking at me and holding a big bag full of what I guessed were the desserts. I laughed, it was natural for us to act like this because we've been friends for so long.

He had always been there for me since the day I met him. I couldn't help but to admire his generosity. Well I guess you could say I had a crush on him. Actually I'm in love with him!

I just couldn't help it he's such a great person and he's good looking too. I just love his beautiful citrine eyes and his flowing long plum purple hair. It's just so amazing how he and Nadeshiko are twins! I couldn't help but stare at him. "Um Amu-chan? Are you okay? Why are you staring at me?"I suddenly heard Nagihiko ask.

I've been caught! "uh um whatever do you mean? I have no idea what your talking about hehe!" I said trying to make it seem like I wasn't staring.

Nagi only smiled at me and instead of him teasing me like he usually does he said: "Alright. So then should we change our plans or do you really wanna go see that new movie?" Nagi asked.

I thought about it for a while. "well honestly I really don't feel like going to a movie anymore." I said with a sort of blush on my face. " Great! Neither did I! What do you say we just hang out like we did when we were younger on that one night it rained." Nagi asked with a small blush. I blushed too I remembered that night clearly.

**Flashback**

**Nagi's PoV**

It was raining hard, incredibly hard. We sat there for the longest time hoping for someone to notice us. Unfortunately no one was around and I doubt anyone would be coming anytime soon in this weather.

Originally I had planned to wait out the rain but Amu-chan was afraid and wanted to go home. "Amu-chan Please listen we can get home once the rain stops. We can't even see where we're going." I tried to reason.

"Nagi I'm scared please lets go home please!" Amu-chan begged. I shook my head and tried my best not to hear her cries as I thought of a way to get from under this bridge. I sighed when I heard Amu calm down a bit. Thank goodness! I was about to grab my back pack when I felt hands reach around my waist.

I was so glad that I was turned around or she would have seen me blush. "A-Amu-chan? What are you doing?" I asked hoping I sounded less like I was embarrassed and more like I was confused (which I was). "I sorry Nagi but could you…could you h-hold me for a while?"

I turned around to look at her and I looked deep into her honey colored eyes. I could have had a nose bleed right there. I put my arms around her waist tightly and buried my face in her cotton candy pink hair. "Alright, I'm here." I hugged her tighter. " Nagi please can we stay like this for a bit longer?" she asked cutely.

_'Your so cute Amu-chan!' _I thought as I smelled her strawberry scented hair. "You really think that way of me Nagi?" Amu asked looking up at me. _'Damn! I said it out loud!' _At that time I also looked down and lets just say our lips bumped into each other.

It was all really an accident! She obviously looked up at me because I'm taller and I looked down because she's shorter… yes that's all! Even though I stared down at her and she stared up at me in this awkward situation. I couldn't help but smile at her. "oh course Amu-chan I think you're very cute! You're the cutest girl ever." I said with an even wider smile.

Amu-chan was now red but I was now back to regular because I had finally gotten that off my shoulders. Amu-chan smiled up at me and cuddled into me . I sat down against the bridge so I could hold her tightly. "Amu-chan?" I asked making sure she wasn't asleep.

"Yes? Nagi?' She said still in her same position with her eyes closed. I was going to tell her… "I Love you." said kissing her head. It was quiet for a minuet and then…" I love you too Nagi. " Amu-chan said grabbing my hand and kissing it. I held her tighter and soon we both fell into a deep sleep because the next time we would wake up, hopefully we'll be getting out of this heavy rain.

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think of it? I hopefully worked out every "flaw" in this chapter to make up for my first chapter. Sorry that but I'm just a bit shocked she would flame my story. She couldn't actually say anything about it because there was only one chapter. I actually <strong>enjoyed<strong> "fighting" with Mrs. Flamer it just made me realize that I can do better and that I shouldn't care what people say. I resemble fake "emos" she said (I hate tittles but I use them anyways because people usually use them so it just makes it easier for them to understand) yet she doesnt know me at all. That actually bought me back to the hurtful childhood memories that I might use in this story in future chapters. This story is going somewhere. I know it because I believe in myself and I don't care if I'm not as good as the rest. I wrote this because I felt that I should let out all my NagixAmu-ness. So Thank You all for reading I appreciate your honesty! Please enjoy it! R&R please! o3o


	3. Update 4-14-14

Hey Everyone! It's Nagi4ever!

I know I've been gone for SO long! I've gone through so much over the past few years of my life, struggling with depression, developing severe anxiety, going through self harm, going through recovery! I've lost the plot, but I feel like I can make this up as I go!

In other words, I'd like to tell all the people who have followed and favorited No One But You, that I WILL continue working on it. Please excuse any misuse in grammar or punctuation, my ability was used for many years of silly conversations on social media and rather than writing stories. I will try my best to upload chapter 3 as soon as I can. Please be patient with me! It's been a few years, but I'm back now and ready to take on the rest of this journey!

Thank you all so much for showing support to me even after all these years!

**-Nagihiko4ever**


End file.
